Everyone Needs Somebody
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: I don't know what I was thinking but I know now that what I did was right after all everyone needs somebody. See how I met an amazing girl and tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in my position.
1. I Couldn't Walk Away

**I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story but I have to get it up before I move and this is the only time I will have a computer at my disposal so I hope that you like it and I will be adding more then one chapter so don't worry. Luv Sin!!!**

Honestly I don't know what made me walk this way. I think that I knew deep down that someone needed someone. It didn't take me until many years later to realize that I was the one that had been needed. I was in the hospital overnight once again because I broke my fall with my head again and Vince wanted me to stay to make sure I didn't have any brain damage. I would later thank him for making me go there. But that isn't the point right now. I was bored in the hospital so I decided that I was going to for a smoke. Instead of going the way I have gone four times already I went the other way not knowing why.

I soon found myself lost and near the ICU waiting room. This was one place I never wanted to see again. So I turned to leave when I heard a woman in the waiting room. "She is your mom too! And she is dying Jack. You can't even hop a plane to come see her before she dies. Eight years Jack, I took care of mom for eight years without a visit from you or Jamie. I quit my job, college and I stopped dating because she would have done it for us. Hell she did it for us! And you two are too fucking busy to hold her hand and tell her you love her before she dies. I hope that you remember this because I will never forgive you two for this!"

I leaned against the wall as I heard her cell phone shut and her start to cry. That broke my heart, she did all of it and her family couldn't even come to say goodbye. "What am I going to do now?"

I couldn't take anymore so I went to walk away but my legs had other ideas and walked to the open door of the waiting room. What I saw broke my heart even more. A redhead with purple and blue highlights was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth as painful, sorrow filled sobs racked her body. Before I knew what I was doing I was beside her on my knees and she was in my arms. "It's all going to be ok."

She looked at me and I saw the most beautiful blue almost purple eyes filled with pain, lost and hopelessness tears. "Thank you, but it isn't going to be ok, she is my world and I can't take her pain away."

A door opened and someone came out into the room. "Miss Weeks it's time."

When she pulled away from me I felt the loss of her in my arms. I helped her up and she looked at me. "Thank you Mister Hardy, I really needed that."

"No problem I'll wait out here for you." I said to her and she smiled a sad smile at me.

I do believe that hope and gratefulness flashed in her eyes before she headed towards the door. I then watched as she stopped and looked at me. "I'm Tear."

"Jeff." I said to her before she disappeared and the door shut behind her.

**I walked back to room with the nurse praying that she will go without pain. When I walked into the room I locked eyes with her. We both had purple eyes that turned blue and at that moment her eyes were a light purple. She was in pain and there was nothing that I could do to take it away. I knew that she wouldn't last much longer and that she would be dying tonight. "Hey mommy, I talked to Jack and Jamie. They aren't going to be able to make it. They said that they love you very much and to let go." **

**"I'm sorry I ruined you life Tear. You didn't deserve this." She whispered to me and I held back my sob.**

**"You didn't ruin my life." I said to her as I walked towards the bed and got on it with her. "I loved every moment that I had with you.**

**I laid my head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around me. "You are my angel Tear no matter what I will always be with you. I love you baby."**

**"I love you too mommy." I said before I heard her last breath leave her body. I held onto her even after her arms fell from around me knowing that my world would never be the same again. "Goodbye Mommy." **

**I felt someone behind me ten minutes later but I didn't move. "Tear sweetie she is gone."**

**"I know." I said before I moved her red hair out from around her face and gave her one last kiss. "Now you are my angel."**

**The nurse walked me back to the waiting room and he was there sitting with his hands in his lap not wanting to be there. You could tell by the look in his eyes. He has been through this before. The nurse hugged me before she left me in there with him. I just stood there because I didn't know what to do. "She is gone. Now what do I do?"**

**I didn't even realize that he had gotten up and come towards me before he drew me into his arms. "We go outside and get some fresh air. Then you start to move on with your life now. Believe me I know that it's hard but you can do it." **

When we got outside she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I led her to the picnic tables and we sat down. I pulled out my cigarettes and she snorted. "Now who would have thought that Jeff Hardy smoked?"

"Not many that is for sure." I told her before I lit her cigarette for her.

After she blew out her smoke she gave me a ghost of a smile before she stared off into space. "I was in college when my mom had her first stroke. I only had four months before I was finished but mom was more important. I was born with Spinal Bifida so I was in and out of the hospital my whole childhood. But she never gave up on me and was always there and behind me in everything that I done. Jack and Jamie tried to talk me into putting her into a nursing home but I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to her. She was so young at age 42 that there was no way I would doom her to that life.

So I quit my job, college and broke up with my long term man. Then I drove 36 hours without sleep all the way home. I did everything for her. She was the reason in my life to live. But now she is gone. Now I have nothing." She said to me and I looked at her in understanding.

"You are used to being needed and don't know what to do with yourself now." I said to her and she looked at me.

"Yes. But I don't want to stay here. I have hated this place my whole life. I just don't know where to go." She said as she blew smoke out.

"Well, I do need a personal assistant and a manager. But you have to be able to work with the cameras on." I said without thinking about it.

She looked at me shocked and I found myself drowning in an ocean of purple. "You would do that for someone that you don't know?"

"Yes I would because I know deep down that this is the reason that I got hurt. To help you through this." I told her.

"Really?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah and you do that better then the Rock." I told her and she actually laughed which brought a smile to my face.

"I can't leave for a week. I have to do everything alone." She and I got my phone out.

"What do you think about four wrestlers staying with you for a week? We have nothing to do for two weeks. Then you can come stay with me." I said to her.

"I don't know you are a sweetheart but that doesn't mean that you couldn't do something bad to me." She said and I saw just how innocent that she was.

"I'll have Mickey and Kelly join us too. They have the time off. You don't need to be alone. So since you can't count on family I'll make sure that you have someone that you can count on." I told her.

"I'll have to get food into the house." She said a few minutes later.

"I can help you there too." I said to her and she looked at me again.

"I can't do it tonight." She said to me and I nodded.

"That is fine I can't leave here tonight anyways. So we'll meet at Denny's for breakfast in the morning." I told her.

"Ihop." She said and I smiled.

"Now that is what I am talking about." I said to her as she handed me a slip of paper.

"Call this number when you get out and I'll meet you there." She said to me and I nodded.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No I can't drive right now." She said to me.

"I was getting worried. I didn't want you behind the wheel this shaky." I said to her.

"I don't own a car I own a cycle and being shaky on one of them is deadly." She said and I nodded with a smile.

"What?" She asked me.

"I didn't peg you as a biker chick." I said and she laughed.

"Most of my clothes are leather. But I'm wearing this to hide all my tattoos." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked her.

"No I don't have any tattoos. I couldn't afford them. I always wanted a few or more." She said and I smiled.

"Shannon and I could do them for you." I said to her.

"I've been told that a lot by many friends. But just like this they let me down. I'm use to it and it doesn't hurt anymore. They'll come around and make up excuses. I'll just nod not believing a word that they say. But this time that it did hurt. When they come around this time I won't be there to hear their excuses." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry that there are people that would do that to you." I said to her.

"Don't be sorry Jeff that is life. There will always be people that will do that." She said as she patted my hand and I felt her touch all through my body.

"Believe me I wish that I could say that it isn't true but we both know that would be a lie." I said as I took her hand in both of mine. There was something special about this girl and I just don't know what it is yet.

**We ****talked for two more hours before the nurse came out and got him. I couldn't go home to that house so I rented a hotel room for the night. I didn't think that I would be able to sleep but I guess a week without sleep caught up with me because I don't remember anything after my head hit the pillow.**

I called my brother after she left and told him everything. "You mean to tell me that no one in her family was there for her?"

"That's right." I said to him.

"You couldn't walk away?" He stated.

"You wouldn't have been able to either. Eight years she took care of her mother. She is amazing Matt. Most would just pop them into a nursing home but she didn't." I told him.

"What did you do Jeff?" He asked me suddenly.

"Nothing. Why do you always think I did something?" I asked him.

"Because you always do Jeff." He said to me.

I hated that he knew me so well. "I didn't do anything."

"We'll see when I come and pick you up tomorrow." He said to me.

"We are meeting her at Ihop when we leave here. Make sure Mark, Glen and Shannon meet us at the one nearest to the hospital. Mickey and Kelly too." I told him.

"See I told you." He said to me.

"Bite me Matt." I growled before I hung up the phone.


	2. Meeting At IHop

2

_I had no idea what my brother was up to but I called and told everyone what was going on. All of them couldn't wait to meet this girl and I didn't understand why. All I knew was Jeff wasn't bringing home strays and I was going to make sure of that._

_"You don't like what Jeff is doing do you?" Shannon asked from the other bed._

_"You would think that he learned from May." I said to him._

_"Correct me if I am wrong but aren't you the one that brought May home?" He asked me._

_"He should learn from my mistakes and not make the same ones." I said to him._

_"Look you haven't even met the girl yet. You never know she might be nothing like May." He said to me._

_"Fine but if I don't like her she isn't going anywhere with us." I growled to him._

I called Tear as soon as we pulled away from the hospital and she answered on the last ring. "Hey Jeff!"

"How did you know that it was me?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Your number is the only number that I don't know. All my other friends have ring tones." She said to me.

So are you still coming?" I asked her.

"See you there rainbow." She said to me.

"You have no room to talk." I shot back before we hung up.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked me.

"She is nothing like May. Trust me Matt you'll see the moment you meet her." I said to him

Matt didn't say anything as he pulled into the parking lot of the Ihop that we agreed to meet at. Mark and Glen's bikes were already there and Shannon' hummer was parked beside them. Kelly was already there too. "So where is the amazing Tear?"

I smiled and pointed as she pulled into the spot by Mark's bike.

"Biker chick should have known." Matt said to me.

"Just shut up and come on." I said as I got out.

"Tear!" I called as she took off her helmet and sunglasses.

When she turned to look at me I still saw the pain and fear in her eyes. "It's ok girl."

"I'm still not so sure. I mean how do I know that this isn't some game you guys play?" She asked me and I pulled her into a hug.

"I would hurt someone badly if they did that to you." I said to her.

"Why don't we take this inside?" Matt asked from behind me.

I let go of Tear and offered her my arm. "Nah, I have a feeling that's not a good idea. Your brother looks like he bites." She said as she looked behind me at him.

"I'll bite him first." I said as I took her arm and wrapped it around mine.

We walked into Ihop and Mark waved us over. I let her lead because Matt was growling under his breath and I knew that I would have to have a talk with him and soon. He wasn't about to make Tear feel like she isn't welcomed. She needed us and I knew that. And Matt was going to know that before it was all over with. When we made it to the table all the guys stood up and Tear smiled. "Everyone this is Tear Weeks. Tear this is Mark, Glen, Shannon, Mickey and Kelly."

"Hello." She said to them and they all smiled.

"It's so great to finally meet you. I love your books." Mickey said to her and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize any of the wrestlers read my books or I would have told you last night. I wrote the Wolf Clan series." She said to me and I nodded.

"So you lied and said that you haven't worked in eight years." Matt growled to her.

The tears that came to her eyes made me want to beat my brother's ass. "The last book I wrote was nine years ago Mr. Hardy. I felt that my mother was more important than my career."

**I looked at Jeff and shook my head. "This was a mistake. Thank you for being there for me last night. That meant more to me then you will ever know." **

**"Tear…" "Jeff we can both see he doesn't want me here. Who can blame him you don't even know me. I don't even know you. I'm sorry but it isn't fate for me to be your P.A." I said before I looked at Matt.**

**"I'm sorry that I pissed you off. Your brother is quite amazing. Not many people would have done what he did last night. My family wasn't even there for me so having him there made the difference between me breathing or not last night. You should be proud he saved a life last night." I said before I moved past him and towards the door.**

**I was half way to the door when someone grabbed my arm. "Please stop." **

**"What for Mr. Hardy you have made it clear that you don't want me here? So just let me go and you'll never see me again." I said without looking at him. I didn't want to cry anymore then I already had.**

**"I'm sorry." He said softly.**

**"Don't be I wish I had someone as protective over me as you are over him." I said before I pulled away and raced towards the door before he could grab me again.**

**I walked shakily to my bike and tried to get on but I couldn't because I was shaking so bad. So I sat down beside it and put my head in my hands and balled. I balled because I lost my world last night and now I don't know what to do. The one person that was always there for me wasn't there anymore and I didn't know what to do. I cried because she couldn't help me now. "Tear, baby girl."**

**I sat down beside her and pulled her into my lap. "No Jeff, leave me alone."**

**She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't let her. "Don't Tear, you need someone and I am going to be that someone no matter what anyone says or thinks." **

**She sighed and fell against me as I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't believe that Matt could be such an ass. That wasn't him but I guess since May it is now. "It's going to be ok."**

**_I wanted to kick Matt's ass for this one. Any one that read her books would have told him that it's been almost ten years since she put one out. When she stopped writing she put up a letter on her web site explaining what was going on. "Matt what the fuck was that? Hasn't she been through enough? You use to be able to tell a good person from a bad one. Now you act like everyone is out to fucking get you." _**

**_Matt just looked down at his hands without saying a word. I threw my hands up in the air before I pushed past him. "Shannon…"_**

**_"Save it Matt the one person you need to say sorry to is outside balling in your brother's arms. A year ago that would have been you. Not every woman you run into is going to be like May. Get the fuck over it already." I almost shouted at him before I hurried to the doors to open them for Jeff._**

**_When I opened them Jeff walked in with Tear wrapped in his arms and it looked like she was clinging to him. I felt jealous and didn't know why but I understood that she needed someone and it looked like that someone was Jeff. "How is she?"_**

**_"Lost, doesn't know what to do with herself. Plus the way Matt acted didn't help because now she feels unwanted too." He said to me and I glared back at Matt._**

**_Matt watched us as we headed towards the table. He looked so ashamed of himself and I was glad to see that the old Matt was showing up. "I'm so sorry Tear I really am. I let someone in my past judge you and I'm so sorry. I see quite clearly that I made a huge mistake."_**

**_Tear nodded before she spoke. "It's ok Matt. I wouldn't be so warm to you guys if I was ok. So I understand." _**

**_"Thank you." Matt said as Jeff helped her into her chair._**

**_"Why don't us girls head to the bathroom and get you cleaned up Tear?" Kelly asked her._**

**_"She can't walk right now. Maybe in a few minutes." Jeff said to her and Kelly nodded._**

**_"I would but I can barely walk right now. I haven't eaten much in a week so I'm a little weak." Tear said to her and Kelly smiled in understanding._**

**_"Then you are loading up today. After this Mark and I will go load up on food at the store. All that you need to do is make a list. You and Jeff can ride with me and Mickey can ride your bike. She looks to be a little taller then you." I said to her and she looked at me._**

**_"What about Matt?" She asked as she looked over at him._**

**_He was more than a little surprised that she had included him."I'll go to the hotel and get everyone's stuff and get them checked out. I'll meet you guys where ever you want us to." _**

**_"I live an hour away so why don't we all do that together? Oh and Mickey isn't riding my bike unless it's bitch. I'm the only one that rides it otherwise." She said to everyone and we all nodded. _**

**Everyone nodded as the waitress walked up to our table. Tear ordered first. "I'll take the never ending pancakes with sausage and bacon. I want four eggs well done pepper no salt. Peanut butter for my pancakes a glass of milk, orange juice and a coffee and bring more creamers please." **

**The waitress took down her order and then went to Shannon without saying a word and you could tell that Tear was happy about that. Everyone else placed their orders and the waitress left.**

**"Hey Tear are you single?" Mark asked and she looked at him shocked.**

**I looked at Mark shocked but I shouldn't have been. After all her hair is red. "For eight years Mr. Calloway. I don't plan on starting to date anytime soon. Don't get me wrong you are my type but so are all the other guys here. After all you all are taller than me."**

**"Shannon is barely taller than you." Glen said and she laughed.**

**"That makes it easier to kiss him." She said as she winked at Shannon and to all our surprises he smiled and blushed.**

**"Holy crap she made him blush. No one makes him blush he is too perverted for that." Mark said shocked.**

**"You look up pervert and you'll see a picture of me. Believe me on a good day I could make Tommy Lee blush." She said seriously.**

**"Can we keep her Matt?" Shannon asked Matt with Puppy dog eyes.**

**"Yeah can they keep me Mr. Hardy?" Tear asked as she did the people's eyebrow.**

**"Only if you stop calling me Mr. Hardy!" Matt said with a wink.**

**Tear leaned over me and hugged my brother before she kissed his cheek. I caught myself before I growled as she smiled at him. "Thank you Matt. It would suck if one of my favorite wrestlers didn't like me."**

**When she leaned towards me she kissed both of my cheeks. "Thank you for all you have done and are doing. I never thought that there were such kind people still out there!"**

**"You are more than welcomed." I said to her before I kissed her forehead.**

**"That just isn't fair!" Shannon said with a pout and she giggled as she rolled her eyes.**

"**Does the reject want a kiss too?" I asked him and he nodded.**

**"Ok, Mark kiss him!" I said and they both paled.**

**Jeff busted out laughing as I looked at them seriously. "That would be so hot!" **

**Kelly and Mickey high fived me as the two I was talking about glared at me. "What it would!"**

**"Evil woman I like her." Glen said and I laughed before Jeff's phone went off.**

**"Beth again." He said before he got up and went outside. I must have looked upset because Matt looked at me.**

**"Girlfriend but not for much longer though." Matt said to me.**

**"Too bad he deserves to be happy." I said before I looked at Mickey.**

**"Alright I believe that I can make it to the bathroom now." I said to her.**

Hey baby." I said to her

"Why didn't you call me after you left the hospital? Beth asked me.

"I was meeting my new PA and escort. You'll be meeting her next week." I said to her.

"Her? I thought that we agreed on a man?" Beth asked me.

"Vince hired her. I have no choice in who he picks." I lied.

"Tell him that she isn't working out!" Beth said to me.

"I will not. What does it matter what sex they are Beth? I haven't ever cheated on you and I'm not going to start now!" I growled at her.

"How do I really know that Jeff? You are always gone and I know that you aren't doing me so who are you doing?" Beth asked me.

"I can't believe you are pulling this shit Beth. I'm tired of your bullshit. Be gone by next Monday or I'll have Red out faster than you can say you are sorry and you don't have to say that because we both already know that you are." I said to her before I slammed my phone shut.

I went in a few minutes later and Tear looked at me sadly. "What's up Jeff?"

"I broke up with Beth. I'm tired of her accusing me of cheating on her. I don't know what the hell is going on with her but I can't deal with it anymore." I said as I took my seat as Tear turned back to her food. I caught a look of relief in her eyes before she did and didn't know what she meant by that.


	3. Bringing The Wrestlers Home

3

"Dear god Tear this place is amazing." Shannon said as she gave us the tour after all the food was put away.

"One of a kind. I designed it myself and helped my friends build it. The blueprints aren't public and I have the originals. Wanted something that I could call mine." She said as she showed him to his room.

"What about this room?" Mark asked as he went to open the door.

"Don't go in there! Sorry but that is the master room I gave it to my mom." She said softly and he nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said to her.

"It's ok." She said before she showed the rest of us to our rooms.

"I'll be laying down for a little while. You all know where everything is so please make yourself at home." She said to us.

After she left the others looked at me and nodded. Matt even looked at me in amazement. "I do believe that you were right about her, I do like her."

"Good but this isn't what this is about. She needs someone and no one was there for her. I do believe that I was meant to meet her." I told them.

"You say that about everyone that you meet." Mark said to me.

"No I wanted to walk away but I couldn't and now I'm glad that I didn't. She needed me and I'm glad I was there for her." I said to him.

Matt looked past me and I spun around to see her standing there. "I'm glad you were there for me. After all if it wasn't for meeting you last night I wouldn't be here now. I would have killed myself."

I didn't know what to say to that. She had said the same thing earlier and I thought that she was joking but the look in her eyes said it all. She wasn't joking about it at all. "Then I'm really glad that I met you last night."

_"I never thought that I would be saying this to anyone but thank you for saving my life." She said to Jeff._

_"Believe me it was my pleasure." He said to her._

_"What I came down here for is to show you all the inside pool and bar. I have one outside but I don't use it anymore because reporters don't know how to give up." She said as she headed to the back of the house._

_"A bar?" I asked her as we followed her._

_"Yes a bar, Mark." She said as she headed to the left and opened a door to show a huge pool and bar beside it._

_"The bar is well stocked. Anything you can think of is there. Just don't drink all of my Jack Daniels." She said and I smiled as I headed to the bar. I was beginning to like her more and more. _

_"Hey Shannon has his tattoo stuff so anytime that you want we'll get the tattoos done." Jeff said to her._

_"Later, I'll show you all the ones I've drawn. I have five boxes full." She said before she walked out._

_A few minutes later she came in wheeling five boxes behind her and she headed to the furthest table away from the pool. "Why don't you guys look through them? You never know you might want to use some of them."_

_"Hell Yeah." Shannon said as they rushed over to the boxes._

_"I'll be down in time to cook you supper." She said to us._

_"Why don't we cook for you instead?" Glen asked her._

_"No man cooks in my kitchen. It's my Southern Raisen from my mom. Sorry Big Red." She said before she left._

**When I woke up there was an amazing smell coming into my room from down stairs. It looked like they decided that they were going to cook anyways. I got up and made my way downstairs to see what was going on. But when I got to the kitchen no one was there and nothing was cooking. That was when I realized they had found the grill and was using it. So I made my way outside to the back yard and looked at them. Glen was at the grill while everyone else was doing their own thing. I just stood there taking it all in knowing that this was what I missed with the ones that I use to call friends. They were the ones that were never there when I needed them.**

**"Hey Tear, we didn't wake you did we?" Kelly called to me.**

**"No you guys didn't, that amazing smell did though." I said as I ran my finger through my hair.**

**"Come on out we don't bite, well, unless you want us too." Glen said to me and I laughed as I stepped out forgetting that all I had on was a pair of short shorts and a little tank top. **

**"Dear god, girl you are hot." Mark called to me and I blushed as I walked to the nearest chair and sat down.**

**"Hey look at this one Mark!" Jeff called as he held up one of my books to show him.**

**"Damn I got to get that on my bike." Mark said as he looked at it.**

**"You are talented as hell." Mark called to me and I smiled.**

**"Thanks." I said to him.**

**"We think that you need to go out." Mickey said to me. **

**"No need I can party right here." I said to her and she shook her head.**

**"Nope we need to get you out of here and into a club!" She said to me and I shook my head.**

**"Not tonight." I said to her.**

**She looked like she was going to protest but Glen stopped her. The look on his face told me that he understood what I meant and I was glad that someone did. It was too fresh for me to be able to get trashed without it hurting. It was way too fresh. "Why don't you come have a swim with us?"**

**"Maybe later. I just want to chill for a little while." I said and she nodded before she dove into the pool.**

**I watched as they did what they were doing wondering how I got so lucky to have these people in my life. Even if they didn't know me. Even if they never met my mom, this was what I needed and I got it. **

**I didn't realize I was crying until someone wiped the tears away. I looked up to see Matt looking down at me. "I know that it hurts. It's going to hurt for a long time. There are going to be bad days, but there are also going to be good days. Those are the days you push for. It's going to be hard but we'll be there for you."**

**I nodded to him as he bent down and hugged me. "Thank you Matt."**

**"You are more than welcomed." He said before he lifted me out of the chair and took a running leap into the pool with me in his arms.**

**I came up laughing as I splashed water in his face. "That was no fair."**

**"Fair had nothing to do with it." He said to me and I nodded knowing how true that was. **

I watched as my brother talked to Tear before he picked her up and jumped into the pool with her in his arms. It was good to see them get along. After all she was going to be working for me and I knew that they would be seeing a lot of each other. Though I hoped that it wasn't too much. Matt was a good guy but since May he has been a player and I know that Tear wasn't the type to let her man have more than one girl.

"Jeff! Earth to Jeff. Are you ok man?" Shannon asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah just thinking." I said to him.

"Thinking about Tear?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said to him.

"How long should I give her before I ask her out?" Shannon asked me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I said how long should I give her before I ask her out." He said to me and I looked at him like he crazy.

"You are joking right? Come on you just met her." I said to him.

"So what she is great and I would like to get to know her more. Tell me this who would you rather have ask her out Matt or Me?" He asked me and I knew what he meant. But to be honest I'd rather be the one to ask her out but I knew that he wouldn't like that answer.

"You." I told him.

"That is what I thought." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" Mark asked us.

"He wants to know how long he should wait to ask her out." I said to him.

Mark looked at him and busted out laughing. "What it's not funny. I got a better shot than you Monkey Man."

I looked at Shannon shocked as Mark stood up and walked towards him. "What did you say Reject?"

"Nothing." He said and I laughed.

"That was what I thought you said." Mark said and I couldn't help but wonder how Tear is going to turn us all upside down. But this was what we needed at the moment and she needed us. That was all that mattered.


	4. The Big Day

**4 **

**I looked into the mirror and sighed. Today was the day we lay my mother to rest. It was final she was gone and there was no coming back from this with her. I slid my hands down the dress that she had picked out the last time that we went shopping hopefully not knowing that this was the dress I would wear to her funeral. She also picked out good clothes for me but I wished she hadn't picked this out. I wished that she was still there and none of this was happening. But it was and there was nothing to do to change it. I'm wearing her dress on the day that I have to let go. "Tear, are you ready Baby doll?"**

**I looked in the mirror at Mark as the tears came down. "She picked out this dress. I bet she knew I was going to need it for today. I bet that is why she picked it out."**

**Mark walked in and hugged me to him as I started to ball."I know we keep saying this but it's going to be ok."**

**…**

**I looked down at my mother and then looked at the people that had showed up. It almost surprised me that my brother and sister showed up but it didn't because I knew that they were there to get what they thought they deserved. "My mom use to tell me that she didn't want me to cry when she finally passed away. I told her I would try not to cry today but I'm sorry mom I couldn't do it. Her life was surrounded around three people. My brother, my sister and me. We were the only ones that mattered to her. Too bad not all of us felt the same way.**

**When mom called me and told me that she had cancer I did the only thing that I could think to do and quit school. For almost nine years I watched everyday as the cancer robbed her of life a little bit every day. And a little of me died with her each day. **

**We all heard the stories. We all know why mom was always there for me. I can honestly say I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for her. I am who I am today because of her. Because she was my hero. So, today as these tears fall know that it's not just because I lost a mom. I also lost my best friend and hero. I love you mom." I said as the tears slid from my eyes.**

**When I went to walk to my seat I stopped by the casket and cupped my mom's face. "Rest now my angel, for there is no more pain where you are going." Then I kissed her one last time before the world went dark and I passed out.**

I was up and beside her before the others got to us. "Come on Tear wake up."

"Don't worry she is fine just a drama queen. Has been since we were kids." A snobby female voice said from above me.

"That's coming from someone that was too busy to say goodbye to their dying mother." I snapped back and she shut up.

"I passed out didn't I?" Tear asked as she opened her eyes.

"Stop being a drama queen." Her sister told her.

"Shut up you money hungry whore." She spat back and I smiled at that.

"Why you bitch!" She said and Mark grabbed her shoulder.

"One more outburst and I will make you leave." Mark said to her and she paled.

"Are you ok?" I asked Tear.

"I will be once this day is over." She said and I nodded. I could understand how she was feeling.

I helped her to her seat before we sat down. "It's almost over. Just a little longer and we'll get you home and drunk."

"Now that is what I need." She said to me and I smiled.

**I stood and watched as they lowered the casket into the grave. Jeff was right there beside me where he has been since I passed out. When the crane stopped I lifted my hands first dropping in the yellow and purple rose in and then the dirt that was in my other hand. "Goodbye mom." **

**Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulders and guided me away from the grave and towards the limo we arrived in. "You are so brave."**

**"No, I'm selfish I want her back." I said to him.**

**"I know." He said to as he guided me to the door of the limo. **

**Mark opened it and I let him help me in before I slid over to allow them in. "Family only."**

**"Don't mind them." I told them and they got in anyways.**

**"We need to talk alone." My brother said to me and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Here since this is all you two came for." I said as I pulled out two checks and threw them at them. "You are lucky that you even got that."**

**"There should be more." My sister said and I laughed.**

**"Mom left you two nothing. I'm giving you that so you will stay the hell out of my life, so, stay the hell away from me." I growled at them and they looked at me surprised.**

When we arrived back at Tear's place there were two men sitting on the steps waiting on her. They stood up as we got out of the hummer and looked at us scared. When they seen Tear they relaxed a little until they saw her face. I don't know what the look was but they both took a step back when she started to walk towards them.

"Oh look the friends I can never count on. Always coming around after it's too late. Did you want to come and tell me more lies as to why you weren't there? If you are then you can just leave because I'm going in changing and getting trashed. And we all know how I get when I'm upset and trashed. You guys don't want to be there for that. In fact why don't you forget you know me?" She said to them.

"Tear…" "Don't even say anything just get in your fucking car and leave. I don't need to hear you bullshit to know that it is bullshit. I have been there no matter what for all of you and none of you have been there when I needed them. So I don't think that you or any of you have anything that I want to hear." She said and I couldn't help but feel proud of her.

I knew that they wanted to say something more but when one of them went to Mark and Glen took a step towards them. "We think that you should leave like she said. That is unless you want your asses kicked."

The two guys rushed around us and got into their cars before they pulled away. Tear watched as they left and I saw that it hurt her even more to say that to them. But I knew in the long run she would feel better about it then she does now. "Let's get you in the house and get this party started."

"Now that is what I want to hear." She said as she led us to the front door.

"Are you sure about getting trashed though?" Shannon asked her.

"Don't worry I just want a few to relax. I just wasn't going to tell them that. Now why don't we all go change and then meet in the pool room. I haven't broken that place in yet so now is the time." She said to us before she disappeared into the house with us following her.

"Hey, Jeff can I talk to you out here for a moment?" Mark asked me and I stayed back as the others went in.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"I think that you are doing a great thing and everything just do not let her get hurt. I don't think that she could take it right now. I know that you wouldn't let her get hurt on purpose but I know that once we get on the road others will try to fuck with her. She has innocent written all over her and I'm worried the other guys will try to use her." Mark said to me and I nodded.

"I have been thinking the same thing but I know that with us there then we can watch over her. I know that we all have grown very protective over her in the last week." I said to him and he nodded.

"That is my baby doll in there and if anything happens to her then the ones that did it are going to pay for it." He said to me and we both nodded.

"If you guys are done with all the over protective stuff I do believe that it is time it have a party. And this one is for my mother." Tear said from behind us and we both laughed.

_When Tear came down dressed in a pair of short shorts and a leather top I knew that she was the one that I wanted. She was something altogether different and amazing at the same time. "So are we ready to party or not?"_

_"I would have to say that we are." Mark said to her and she smiled._

_"Then let's do shots." She said to him and he laughed._

_"I knew there was a reason that I liked you." Mark said as he went behind the bar and set up shot glasses._

_"So what are we drinking?" He asked her._

_"I'm drinking JD. I don't know about the rest of you." She said to him as she sat in front of him._

_"I like the sound of that." He said as he poured her a shot._

_"You started without us." Jeff said as he and Matt walked into the room._

_"We haven't even taken a drink yet so get your asses over here. You too Shannon." She called to me and I made my way over._

_As we partied I saw a side of Tear that I knew not many people saw. She was daring when she drank and a huge flirt. It had to get her into trouble when she went out. "Shanny what are you thinking about?"_

_"You." I said to her and she smiled._

_"What about me?" She asked as she sat down beside me. I could tell that she was getting drunk but wasn't there yet. "I was thinking how great of a person you are. There isn't another one out there like you." _

_"You my Reject are so sweet. Now come and dance with me." She said as she pulled me out of my seat and headed over to the floor where there was nothing at. _

_Cyclone came on and she would have put the women in that video to shame had she been in it. "I love this song." She said to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. It was now one of my favorite songs too._

_As we danced I couldn't help but wonder how she was going to take leaving tomorrow. After being here for eight years it was going to be hard on her and I knew that but I knew that she needed to get away. Anyone that looked at her could see that she would die more inside if she stayed. That wasn't what we wanted to happen to our new friend. _

_Tear pulled me out of my thoughts when she dropped to the floor and slid up my body and pressed herself against me. That was the sexiest thing I ever saw and I knew that she felt it. When she looked at me I saw the look in her eyes and I leaned in and kissed her. When she didn't pull away I deepened the kiss before I was pulled away from her. I saw shock on her face before she turned around and raced out of the room._

_"Are you fucking stupid?" Mark growled down to me and I shook him off of me. I wanted to go after Tear but Jeff had already gone running after her. _

_"You shouldn't have done that." Matt said as he walked up to us._

_"I know it's just the look in her eyes. It was like she wanted it." I said to them._

_"Then why did she run away?" Matt asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. _

**I made it to my room before Jeff made it to me. I couldn't believe that Shannon kissed me and I let him. I shouldn't have allowed that but it happened and I must say that he was a good kisser. But there was nothing there. There wouldn't ever be anything there. "Tear, open the door." **

**I looked at the door and shook my head. "I think that I would rather have it closed at the moment."**

**"It's ok it is just me out here. Why don't you let me in and we can talk?" Jeff asked me and I sighed.**

**When I opened the door he stepped in and closed it. Before I knew what was happening he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I was about to say something when he kissed me and took my breath away. I couldn't think straight and I knew then that it was bad. If one kiss could do that to me I hated to see what the sex was really like. But I had a feeling if I didn't end it soon I would find out. I pulled away from him and drew in a deep breath.**

**"Sorry." He said as he looked away from me.**

**"Don't lie to me. We both know that you aren't sorry about that kiss." I said to him and he looked at me.**

**"I feel like I should be." He said to me and I rolled my eyes.**

**"You have so much going on right now that I feel like I am taking advantage of you like this." He said to me and I pulled away from him and rolled to the side of the bed.**

**I didn't know what to say to this. I never been in something like this before and I knew that if I was to work with him I couldn't do this. "It won't happen again Jeff. Right now I don't need this. I need to be busy and this is something that I don't think I can handle."**

**I knew what I was saying had to be hurting him but he had to understand that it wouldn't work out. There was much about me that they didn't know and I planned on keeping it that way. I didn't want them to see that I was tainted. That would kill me to see that look in their eyes. The fact that they knew my dark secret. "I think that you are right. You have so much on your plate and I didn't mean to put more on there for you. But know that when you are ready I will be here waiting."**

**I couldn't help but smile at that. "All this over the fact that Shannon kissed me." **

**"All this over the fact that when he kissed you all you did was stand there." He said to me.**

**"I was in shock." I said to him.**

**"We might want to get down there before Mark kills him. He has become very protective over you." Jeff said to me.**

**"Then we better not tell him what you did then huh?" I asked him before I rushed to the door and out of it before he could grab me. **

**"MARK!!!" I screamed and giggled as Jeff chased me down the stairs. **

**When I got to the bottom Mark was there and I jumped into his arms. "Save me Jeff is chasing me around!"**

**Mark laughed and shook his head as he carried me back into the pool room. Shannon looked over at me and I winked at him letting him know that everything was going to be ok. "Well, it looks like Shannon has finally gotten that kiss he was after."**

**"Damn it he did didn't he?" I asked in mock anger.**

**"Then I must give the rest their kisses too. After all it's only fair." I said to him before I kissed him on his cheek. **

**"Thank you baby doll." He said as he looked down at me.**

**"No thank you for caring so much. After a week I feel like you guys are family." I said to him before he put me down on a stool beside Glen. **

**I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he looked at me. "What was that for?"**

**"For being here for me." I said to him and he smiled.**

**"You are more than welcomed." He said to me and I winked at him.**

**"Oh Kelly!!! Mickey!!! Do you guys want kisses too?" I called out to them and all turned and looked at me. **

**"I want one!" Mickey said as she came over followed by Kelly. "I don't want to be left out."**

**I smiled and winked at them as we all three moved into together for a kiss on the lips knowing the guys were watching. Right before our lips touched I leaned in and kissed one and then the other on the cheek.**

**"Damn it." Shannon moaned and we all three busted out laughing.**

**"You girls are mean. That was just plain bad and you know it. I think you need to make up for it by making out with each other." Matt said to us and we all three laughed at him.**


End file.
